


Opening New Doors

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pegging, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accidental encounter with Charles and Erik, Raven and Hank both find themselves curious. Raven decides to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening New Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=9333552) prompt on x-men firstkink - "Raven wants to know what it's like, so she grows a cock and fucks Hank with it, who enjoys it far more than he thought."

Hank found it was almost impossible to take his eyes off Raven as she moved around his lab.

She was just so beautiful. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anybody so beautiful before. She was so _graceful_ too, she could probably be a dancer if she wanted. Sometimes when he stood next to her, he felt like a gorilla but he didn’t mind because he could still watch her and he never got tired of looking at Raven, even if it sometimes reminded him of things that he would rather forget.

“Hank, are you going to be working all night?”

Hank could feel himself turning red. He should have realised she was getting bored, why wouldn’t she get bored? She’d been very patient with his research and science, more patient than anybody else had ever been but he oughtn’t push her, he ought to try and be better than usual because Raven was, was maybe a girlfriend and you ought to treat girlfriends … properly.

“S-sorry,” he stammered. “I’m … o-of course not, what, what would you like to do?”

She beamed at him and held out her hand.

“I’ll show you round some more of the mansion if you like. There’s loads of rooms Charles didn’t bother to show and there’s some really cool stuff.”

Hank smiled and nodded. He didn’t think he’d mind going anywhere with Raven really. It was almost like a date – a bit of a strange date, given that they were in Raven’s house but a date all the same. Maybe when things were sorted, when everything was easier, he’d actually take her out somewhere, take her out for a proper meal or a trip or something like that. He’d like that.

Raven’s hand was soft and warm in his and when she squeezed his fingers, it made him shiver. Maybe, maybe he could actually kiss her this time? Erik was probably busy somewhere else, he wouldn’t be able to interrupt them again and it would be so nice to kiss Raven and maybe touch her hair, she had such beautiful hair and maybe, maybe they’d be close together and he could touch a little more …

He felt almost embarrassed at his thoughts, even though he knew it was stupid. There was nothing wrong with thinking Raven was beautiful and wanting to touch her as long as she wanted to be touched and yet somehow, he was still nervous about it. He couldn’t quite even imagine himself daring to touch any more of her than her hair and shoulders, even though he knew that he would like to. No wonder people thought he was ridiculous.

Raven didn’t seem aware that his mind was distracted. She was chattering happily as she pulled him along, gesturing to the doors that they passed and sometimes opening them to let him see inside. It was strange to hear her stories. Hank found it hard to picture Charles as a child – and a few of Raven’s casual comments about good places to hide made him wonder exactly how pleasant their childhood had been. He didn’t feel it was his place to ask though. Maybe when they knew each other better, it would be easier. He knew what it was like to need to hide from other people. He really did.

It was darker in this part of the mansion, darker and quieter. He somehow felt very far away from all the others in this wing and he was glad. He felt like he and Raven were properly alone together, where nobody would interrupt or find them and it was a nice feeling.

“Do you want to see the room with the fur rug?” Raven asked. “It’s pretty cool. There’s a big fireplace in there too, we can set a fire going if you’d like, Charles won’t mind.”

“Yes,” he said and reached out to push a strand of hair out of her face. Raven blinked and her smile changed slightly, became softer, more inviting. Hank felt a shiver go down his spine. If he kissed her now, would she mind? She might not, she might kiss him back, she wanted to kiss him before and if they kissed here, it would be private. He liked things private. 

But before he could lean forward, Raven was moving again, tugging on his hand, pulling him down a dark, unlit corridor. Hank let himself be pulled, wondering what the fur rug would look like. Would it be something dark or patterned? Would it be very soft? The idea of Raven lying on a soft fur rug was _definitely_ one that he liked …

Raven stopped at the end of the corridor and turned to smile at Hank again. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, a soft, quick kiss that made Hank’s blood race. He wanted to kiss her more. Longer. Harder. He wanted to touch her hair and press his face into her neck and breathe in her scent …

Raven opened the door and then stopped moving so abruptly that Hank bumped into her. He would have been quite happy about that accident except that his attention was instantly captured by what was happening in the room.

There was already fire burning in the grate and it illuminated the room quite well. Certainly well enough to see Erik and Charles on the fur rug. They were naked and the flickering light was glistening on their sweat-covered skin. Erik was on his back and Charles was on top of him, kissing him hard, his hands on Erik’s shoulders and Erik’s legs were wrapped around Charles’s back and he was _moaning_ , a desperate, guttural noise as Charles’s hips moved into him. Neither of them even glanced at the door. They were too wrapped up in each other to have caught the sound of it opening.

“Harder, please, harder,” Erik gasped and Charles gave a breathless laugh and kissed Erik again greedily and thrust his hips forward and Erik gave another cry and Hank had never seen anything like it, never seen people move like that and it was wrong, he shouldn’t be looking but he was, he couldn’t take his eyes away …

Then Raven was pushing him and he stumbled back, eyes still fixed on the writhing figures until Raven closed the door and even then, he could see the imprint of their shadows on the dark wood, half-fancied he could still hear the gasps and groans. Raven grabbed his hand and pulled and Hank followed, trying to get himself back in control, his mind away from what he’d just seen.

Raven pulled him back through the dark corridors, then yanked open a door and all but shoved him inside. It was an unused bedroom with most of the furniture covered up with dust sheets and one large, unmade bed in the middle of the room. Hank sat on it, trying to get his breath back and his mind in order.

“Are … are you okay?” he asked because he thought it had to be more of a shock to her than him, Charles was her brother after all.

“Yes,” Raven said. “Of course.”

She didn’t sound all right, she sounded strange. Hank wondered if he should get up again, go to her but his legs were trembling. He couldn’t stop seeing Charles and Erik, couldn’t stop _hearing_ them, their gasps and groans and the sound of their skin rasping together and other sounds too …

“You mustn’t tell anybody,” Raven said, turning to look at him, her eyes fierce.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t, I … it’s not my business, it’s not … I wouldn’t, Raven.”

She relaxed very slightly and Hank risked a question.

“Did … did you know? That, that they were … um … ”

He couldn’t seem to find the words to describe what he’d just seen.

“No,” Raven said. “I knew … Charles doesn’t care, he’s talked before about that, he says it’s not … that it doesn’t make sense to him, that he doesn’t worry about if it’s a woman or a man. And Erik, well, Erik … I can’t imagine him caring either.”

No, Hank couldn’t imagine that Erik would give a damn about anything like that. 

“Does it bother you?” Raven asked.

“No!” he said quickly. “No, of course not, it … I mean … they’re right, right? People should just be happy with other people and, it’s, it’s fine, they’re fine, obviously.”

He was babbling and tried to stop. He wished he could stop seeing Charles and Erik on the rug in his mind. Wished he could stop thinking about the way Erik’s muscular legs had curved around Charles’s back, the way Charles’s hair had tumbled over their faces, the way their bodies had fitted together so neatly …

He felt sweaty and breathless. Raven was looking at him again and he wondered what she had to be thinking. Probably that he was freaking out or trying to hide disgust.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I, I haven’t … I’ve never seen anything like that before, never, I’ve not even, I mean … it’s just a bit of a surprise.”

Her eyebrow rose very slightly and Hank looked away, feeling stupid. Now she was probably thinking that he was childish and pathetic and she was right, he was a virgin and he’d never seen anybody naked like that, not even in pictures. He betted Alex wouldn’t have been surprised, Alex would probably have just raised an eyebrow and made a joke and it would all have been okay …

Raven smiled at him and suddenly, she was more herself again. She moved over and sat next to him on the bed and put her hand on his arm.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said and then she kissed him.

Hank kissed her back eagerly, desperately. Her mouth was just as soft as before but there was a pressure now, there was a passion and Hank felt heat bubbling up inside him. God, she was beautiful, she was so beautiful …

He wrapped his arms around her, shyly pulled at her. He expected her to just cuddle up but instead, Raven wriggled and then straddled his lap, knees on either side of his legs. She kissed him again and her body pressed against his and Hank found himself clutching her waist, feeling her body through the thin top she wore.

“Beautiful,” he whispered into her mouth. “You’re so beautiful … ”

Raven made a little sound and kissed him again, her hair falling over them both. Hank wanted to touch it, he wanted to run his fingers through it but if he let her go, she might slip off his lap and he didn’t want that, he wanted her close and here and closer, even closer than this …

Raven left his mouth and started kissing his neck. She was playing with his shirt buttons and Hank shuddered.

“Raven, please … I, can I t-touch you …?”

She shoved him backwards very suddenly and Hank found himself sprawled on the bed. Raven looked down at him for a second, then calmly took her top off, followed by her bra and Hank stared at the curves of her breasts, the rosy pink of her nipples and his body hurt with new desires.

Raven leaned down over him to kiss him again and Hank reached up and cupped her chest. Oh God, her breasts were so soft, so _warm_ , he’d never felt anything like it before, he wanted to touch more and so he did, running his hands down her ribcage, over her stomach then up her back. Raven was yanking at his shirt now and her skin was so hot against his, it was wonderful, just as wonderful as Hank had thought it would be. He ran his hands down her back again and let them go lower, feeling the swell of her buttocks beneath his hands and Raven moaned and pushed against him and, and there was something, something …

“Were you curious?”

Raven’s whisper was dark, husky and Hank quivered at it. She was still moving against him, her mouth moving down his neck, over his shoulders.

“C-curious?”

“You looked curious. You looked interested.”

Charles and Erik’s intricately locked bodies came back to his mind and to his shock and shame, his hips jerked up into Raven’s, a pulse of hot arousal blazing through him. Raven didn’t seem to mind. She laughed and kissed him again, her mouth rich and hot and irresistible.

“ _I_ was,” she whispered. “I was curious. What do you think it feels like Hank, getting fucked like that?”

He moaned and squirmed, trying to imagine it. He’d never thought about it before and if he had, he was sure he’d have thought it was weird, even disgusting but Erik and Charles were in his head and Erik’s groans had sounded like good, good sounds and maybe it was good, maybe it would feel like it looked …

Raven ground down on him again and he felt something wonderfully hard against his thigh and fuck, oh fuck, she’d really done this, she was really thinking about this and oh _fuck_ …

“Can I fuck you?” she asked and Hank couldn’t think, he was dragging at her skirt, her tights, her panties, he needed to _see_ and Raven wriggled easily out of her clothes like she was shedding a skin and Hank stared at the wine-red erection that she had grown between her legs and felt _hungry_.

“Yes,” he heard himself say. “Please, Raven, _yes_.”

She kissed him again and Hank dragged himself back on the bed so he was lying there properly, spreading his legs as he did. Raven leaned down again, kissing him, her hands at his groin as she undid his flies and pushed down his trousers and boxers in one movement and now he was naked underneath her and it felt better than he’d ever imagined it would and her new cock was rubbing against his and fuck, fuck, he’d never thought it could feel like that, never thought …

“Raven, I might – ” he gasped out and she pulled her body back from his so they were no longer pressed together and he moaned but she shook her head.

“I don’t want you done yet,” she said and Hank closed his eyes, trying to breathe, trying to calm himself down. Raven got off him, murmuring something about getting lotion from the bathroom and for an awful moment, he half-thought she would leave him like this, that she wound abandon him and laugh about how much he’d wanted her and his stomach went cold – but then she was back and kissing him hungrily again and he knew he’d been stupid. Raven wouldn’t do that to him, she knew, she knew how he felt and she wanted _him_ …

She reached between his legs with wet, viscous fingers and Hank tried not to tense up at the unfamiliar touch. Raven made a soothing sound and moved against him, reminding him of how good her skin felt, how good she felt even while she was slowly, slowly working a finger up inside him. Hank squeezed his eyes shut but wasn’t able to stop himself yelping in pain. It didn’t feel right, it didn’t, he wasn’t sure that he liked it …

“Relax,” Raven said softly. “I’ll stop if you want, I promise. Just try to breathe, Hank.”

He gulped in lungful of air and dug his freakish toes into the mattress, trying to brace his legs and relax his muscles at the same time. It wasn’t so bad now she was in, not at all, it was sort of nice really, full but nice. Raven made soft encouraging noises as she added a second finger and Hank found that it felt better now, a lot better and he didn’t think he minded, he didn’t think he minded it at all and Raven was reaching up further inside him and suddenly there was a jolt, almost like a shock and he bucked under her hands furiously.

“That, there, Raven, there, please, I liked that, I liked … ”

She did it again and Hank clutched at her as the jolt went through his body again. It was incredible, it was better than he’d ever imagined and he wanted, he _needed_ more …

“Raven, Raven … ”

She withdrew her fingers and put her hands on his hips, guiding him into a better position for her. Hank watched her every move, wishing he could move like she did, wishing he was as brave and beautiful, God, she was beautiful …

She guided herself into him carefully, nothing rough or forced. When he whimpered, she stopped and made soothing sounds, stroking his legs, his stomach, brushing her fingers over his aching cock. The touch was too light and he wanted more, _needed_ more but not yet, he knew not yet, just a bit longer, just a little bit longer …

And then she was inside him and she moved her hips and there, she’d found that place again and Hank clawed at the bed beneath him, eyes closing because he couldn’t focus on anything except the pleasure, it was good, it was so good and she moved again, careful and slow only he didn’t want that now, he wanted _more_.

“Raven, Raven, please, hard, harder!”

She moaned and thrust her hips wildly and Hank clung to the bed beneath him, moving to meet her clumsily, desperately. It was insane, it was good, it was so, so fucking _good_ and he’d never imagined it would feel like this and he ought to touch her, he ought to but he couldn’t move his hands, he couldn’t let go because he was falling, he was falling and it was so, so, so good …

“ _Raven!_ ”

She came inside him just as he came over them both and she slumped, gasping for breath and Hank unhooked his fingers from the mattress to clutch her close, to feel her shuddering breaths. He realised dimly that he’d dug his toes right in, that the mattress was actually torn but for once, he couldn’t bring himself to care about what his freakish strength had done.

“Wonderful,” he mumbled into her hair. “Wonderful, wonderful … ”

She gave a shaky little laugh and wriggled up to kiss him, a sensual gentle kiss that made Hank moan all over again. She was so beautiful. Even now, she was so graceful and strong and that had been lovely, so lovely …

“Did, did you like it?” he mumbled, suddenly realising that she hadn’t spoken, that she was just leaning against him.

“Yes,” she said, sounding as sleepy as he felt. “It was good.”

Hank stroked her lovely hair and closed his eyes dreamily. He could feel that his body was beginning to ache but he didn’t care. At some point, he would have to get up and dress again and his body would be sore and he would possibly be embarrassed but right here, right now, none of those things mattered very much. Raven was here and she was warm and he felt good and that was all.

He didn’t need anything else.


End file.
